theskytidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vyse Morgan
Personality Vyse is best described as a dreamer and an optimist. He has always wanted to explore the vast world before him and dreams of going off on an adventure. He often talks of seeing what's beyond the sunset to his friends. He loves going to new places and facing any challenge which comes his way. Being a dreamer doesn't mean he's oblivious to the bad things around him though; Vyse is pretty determined in stopping those who would cause such things. Growing up in his family wasn't exactly a breeze. Vyse's father was the Captain of the ship and was extremely strict with him. Because of this Vyse had to learn to be punctual, knowing that time can cost lives (though he still sometimes gets distracted and can be late). He also learned to never question the Captain with his decisions. This doesn't mean Vyse is a complete pushover and will follow orders blindly, especially if they are completely insane. He will speak up for himself and others. But he also understands that if a Captain wishes to stand by their decision, it's their ship and their choice. Vyse is also extremely driven to do the very best he can; to be a good role-model for those around him. Unfortunately this sometimes means that Vyse puts on a happy-face when really he isn't feeling that way. He is not one to look down or depressed, especially in front of his friends and crew. He also isn't the kind of guy to bring everyone down with him. If Vyse is feeling down it's more than likely no one will know about it. Well, unless they hack his private entries perhaps. Despite this Vyse is actually rarely ever down. His optimistic attitude and caring nature makes him look out for those closest to him. Also, during his time on The Albatross he has learned a few things, he is quite brave and cunning, and sometimes rather witty. However he does have his stupid moments and sometimes things don't pan out how he'd hoped, which was usually followed by a scolding from his Father. He's confident but not egotistical and would never boast or brag about his achievements. Vyse will also not hesitate to fight if need be, he certainly has the skill and confidence to fight, though he'd mostly prefer to settle things amicably. History Born Vyse Dyne Morgan on Pirate Isle, a small island off the coast of Reial, some seventeen years ago, Vyse turned out to be quite the adventurous little scamp. Bumps and bruises were part of growing up for him and it was no surprise to his parents when he decided, at the age of ten, to become a sailor on his father's ship, The Albatross. Unfortunately on his first day he was overcome with airsickness and his father almost thought it best to keep him off the ship. However, Vyse was determined to become a sailor and a full fledged Blue Rogue and managed to overcome his airsickness after a few long months. Eventually Vyse got to take part in more serious missions. Missions to get treasure, missions of rescue, ones that required more than just cleaning and bringing messages to the Captain. On one of these missions The Albatross went to rescue the passengers of a burning air ship. His best friend rushed to help those on the ship and was attacked as one of the passengers threw a knife at her. Vyse intervened to protect his friend and it was this knife attack that caused the crescent shaped scar on his face. As the years went on, Vyse trained hard and worked at his best to become a good Blue Rogue; learning the mechanics of ships, charting maps and so on. He also wanted to better protect those he cared about so he learned how to wield cutlasses and perform basic magic spells. At seventeen he was then able to fully participate in the more dangerous missions The Albatross went on. One of them included boarding a Vohemar Military ship which had attacked a smaller, defenseless boat and captured it's pilot. Whilst fighting his way through the soldiers aboard the ship with his friend, Vyse managed to catch up with the cowardly captain of the ship. He set a huge mechanical beast against the two and fled the ship. Vyse and his friend managed to cause enough damage to stop it, and found the captured pilot lying unconscious on the floor nearby. She was a young girl, the same age as Vyse and his friend, with strange clothes and markings on her forehead. They took her back to The Albatross, conversing with her excitedly along the way back to Pirate Isle. Though they were unsure were she came from, and she told them she couldn't divulge any details, she was invited to live in the Morgan household to rest, relax and to be kept safe. As the three of them looked at the sunset that same day an object resembling Mana Crystal, a size greater than they had ever seen, fell from the sky, crashing into a neighbouring island. Knowing the importance of Mana Crystals as fuel for the ships, and never hearing of one falling from the sky, Vyse decided that he would travel there the next day to find it. Taking one of the smaller travel ships and with his best friend in tow, they went in the direction of the island. Unfortunately they would not reach the island. The boat was attacked by a large unknown creature. Vyse, his boat not having any fire-power to attack the creature, used his better judgement and tried his best to steer away from it, but the creature crashed into the boat. He later awoke in an unfamiliar bed, greeted by a nurse who told him he was on The Winging Way, a ship run by Captain Ryuzaki Coil, and that he'd been unconscious for a week. He explained what had happened to him but unfortunately they hadn't seen his friend when they found him. Vyse is adamant she's still alive though. Unhappy with being just a passenger on the ship, Vyse asked to help with anything the ship might need. They accepted him on board and now Vyse works hard to prove himself, as well as enjoying the adventures the ship brings, and hoping to eventually find his friend through his travels. Relationships Loves none at the moment Admires he doesn't know anyone well enough yet Likes Hughes - Welcomed him on the ship, offered him help when needed and served him some tasty food at the Way's Bonfire party. Met Rikku - When Vyse introduced himself, she was there to say hello. She's a mechanic. Zeetha - One of the people he can go to if he's got any questions, very helpful and nice. Milk - Introduced herself and stated that Vyse "better be good". Vyse took it in stride though and reassured her he was. Angel - Bought a bento from her at the makeshift town during the races. Dislikes no one yet, congrats if you get on here though. D: Hates no one, and if anyone gets on here you'll have had to have done something unspeakably horrible Logs * Buying Bentos from Angel Starr * Bonfire party * Watching the Races Quotes/Trivia Rumor Mill PUBLIC KNOWLEDGE: Vyse is a member of the Blue Rogues that live on Pirate Isle. They are good natured pirates who steal from the bad and evil and give to those who need it, and sometimes keep some for themselves! SPECIAL KNOWLEDGE: Vyse used to have airsickness when he was younger but persisted with travelling and overcame it. The scar under his left eye happened when he protected his best friend from an attack, a knife flew right at him and sliced under his eye. It happened when he was ten years old. Before he ended up on The Winding Way, the Blue Rogues had saved a mysterious girl of unknown origin from the Vohemar Military, though Vyse himself still does not know who she is or what she was doing travelling alone. POP CULTURE PHENOMENON?: Vyse is actually the son of the Captain of the Blue Rogues.